Light Atyron
"Before you accuse me of being a heartless monster, let me say something. Everything that's led up to this point in time is a result of me caring about something. I could've blown this world to bits in a second if I wanted to, but I don't. Why? Because I care. I care about this world. I care about those who live on it. And not an atom in my dense skin would say otherwise. The next time you see me, I hope you'll have made it to the afterlife." -Light Appearance Light (as all members of the Superion race do) resembles a snake, just sixteen feet wide, and with the density of several earth-sized planets. They also have a 'crown' that grows naturally. It appears largest on dominant Superions and Superion Deities. Light's 'crown' is among the largest of mortal Superions. His eyes are red, showing that his Yeti-chosen Superion element is Fire. With this comes his elemental sign, in other words, his wrist and tail flames. He is one of the rare Superions that are boosted in strength at birth, so he has to wear an inhibitor that covers his entire arm to weaken himself to the level of normal Superions. Personality Light tends to be very secretive and trusts very few people. What else can you expect from a guy who had his own dad try to kill him, only to have to return the favor? He is very serious and has little to no sense of humor unless he's around Professor Time, Randie Llavenna Tsunamaka, or other Superions, or is making fun of somebody's suffering, especially if that person thinks of themselves as a higher being than Light. He was haunted by the past for a long time until he did something about it, and he takes little to no pride in his works, unlike other Superions. By doing this he was one of the first three to unlock the mighty Master's form. Unfortunately, he is forced to regain that flaw and also becomes extra cocky in Master's form, unless it is activated by rage. Once he returns to normal, he turns back into the cold, almost stone-hearted super being he was. Relations He tends to keep away from most S.A. Squad members but will help out when needed. His closest S.A. Squad friends are : T.D., Pika, and about one or two others. Abilities Light has some notable abilities that you may want to avoid. These are just a few. Light's Passive Ability Superion Regeneration - Light, like any other Superion, can regenerate form most wounds with relative ease. This does not mean that the pain goes away, but the wound most certainly will. It's thanks to a complex network of their magma-like blood and freezing cold water that is stored and trapped inside the head until needed. Normal Moves Well I mean, you have the normal punch, which could kill a normal man in a violent and bloody explosion if he really felt like it. * The infamous "Boosted Ten Megaton Punch" that could, would, and should send you out of orbit, if it doesn't kill you. It's like a nuke pent up in one tiny area. * Purification Beam - A beam that works against demonic and evil presences, in a strong attempt to drive them out of a host's body. There's a 10% chance it won't work the first time, and it keeps going down from 10% if it doesn't work the next. At ten times, the host is incurable. * The Containment Amulet(Cursed Charm) - Light can turn into different species based on the soul he keeps in an amulet. His most famous amulet and most recognizable species change is the Amulet of Hope, which transforms Light into a human. This is not listed under normal transformations because it is rune assisted. * Superion Camouflage - Light can turn invisible for a brief period of time at the cost of him not being able to attack. He can move, and can go visible whenever he so chooses. He uses it most often to sneak up on people and scare them from behind. * Superion Glare - Light can glare at an opponent and if not under the influence of a deity or demon, the target will most likely freeze. If they don't and the conditions are not met, as in they are not possessed, they will most likely spill the beans. * Soul Movement - One of Light's most unfair abilities. He can remove himself from his body and work together with it in order to grab souls of other people and drag them along with him, or interact with objects as if there were two of him. One of the most common uses of this is the Superion Drill, where his soul picks his body up and spins it around, using it as a drill. This takes up a lot of energy and Light will usually only move a foot away from his body in order to grab somebody by the soul, though he can extend to his entire body's length. All other abilities are kept under tight wraps, as Light does not like people knowing about them. Transformations NOTE: The power inhibitor must be first removed for Light to gain a single transformation in this area. * Master's Form - A form gained by losing pride and moving the soul in a certain way. Light gains this form often. * Rage Mode - It's like Master's form but the irises and pupils are missing, and activated by pure rage. Light has only gained this form once. * True Master's Form - A form that completely outdoes Rage Mode and Master's Form. It is gained through the collection of 12 Superion Soul orbs and the activation of Master's form. It can be gradually gained, soul-by-soul. Light has gained this form three times. * True Master's Rage - A form created by the anger of the twelve Superion Soul orbs that enter Light. It drains Light of energy, but it provides a massive increase in damage over True Master's Form. * Angel Form - Attained by the confidence in allies and the collection of 100 Superion Soul orbs, this is just a minor stepping stone in the path to Deity Light. This form has only been attained by one Light, and only one time. BEYOND MORTAL * Deity Light - Upon the collection of the essences of the souls of four or more gods and the collection of every Superion Soul (Orb or not), DURING the period in which the Angel Form is active, the initial transformation will reset to before time begins, and Light would have to set everything in motion by creating Time. This provides an enormous boost in Divine energy, making Light a considerably strong god. This form has only been attained by one Light, and only one time, and he cannot un-transform into his mortal self. This form also makes Light able to care a lot less, and removes almost all stress unless a god of equal or higher power were to face him. * Soul Stairway Deity Light - A non-canon form that gives Light enough power to control almost everything. He would acquire this by absorbing every god's soul, even Pravus, the Demon Goddess, and every Superion Soul from alternate timelines. This form is impossible, and is thus only theoretical and used as a scale. The former name of this form is Ultima Deity Light. * ENDGAME - Nothing is known about this form, except that it is canon. Again, this form will only be attained by one Light, and only once. Trivia * Light's day job is to hunt demons, per request. ** He is usually accompanied by Psyris. * Light, Psyris, and Gabriel own a band called "The Gods among Snakes" ** They do, once per album, pay tribute to Tenacious D. *** During their performance of Beelzeboss, they used an actual demon to play as the Devil. * He is, even though it seems like he would be alone all the time, always accompanied by his wife, Psyris. (Overpowered snakes get lonely too) * He doesn't like fighting as much as you think he does, unless you think he doesn't really. * Light owns a lab, ran by Professor Time and maintained by Gabriel. If he finds any substance unfarmiliar, he will often do tremendous amounts of research and send the results back to the S.A. Squad and to Silen's Moon Database. * Deity Light marries Pravus, the Demon Goddess, eventually. Gallery This image shows the previous design of Deity Light. Light's previous design.Category:Characters Category:Character Category:OCs